Fairy Godmother
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: Was Holly's kiddnapping really the first time that Holly and Artemis met? Featuring fiveyearold Arty!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I don't own Disney. 

Five year old Artemis Fowl was walking down the streets in Disney World, Paris. His small arms were reaching up to hold the hands of his parents. And for once the family wasn't getting strange looks from passer-bys.

The Butlers had stayed home at the request of Mrs. Fowl. Artemis didn't know how she had persuaded his Butler to leave him to his parents care.

Another miracle that Mrs. Fowl had pulled off was the man next to little Artemis. His Father had been most reluctant to take a week away from work and spend it with a five year old. Yet here he was holding his hand of all things.

The young boy knew that things like this wouldn't happen very often. So with that knowledge he cherished the feeling of his fingers in his father's hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The newly promoted, Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon was above ground doing what she loved best. Tracking criminals. A certain dwarf, by the name of Mulch Diggums was going around 'collecting' human articles again. This new file on him was called the 'Renaissance Masters smuggling case' named for the antique articles he stole.

However, he had realized that the LEP was on his tail. (Which isn't a very pleasant place to be.) So he decided he could probably lose them in Disney World, Paris. Probably the one place in the world a fairy could walk around unshielded and not be noticed. This was good because Mulch didn't have any magic to shield with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis and his parents were looking at the scenery around Cinderella's castle. Unfortunately, for Artemis, looking at oddly shaped shrubs and bronze statues of cartoon characters was not his idea of fun.

His parent's were walking a head of him now, arms linked. "Don't fall behind, Arty," his father called back to him. "We wouldn't want to loose you."

"Father, may we go on a ride?" Artemis II asked hopefully.

"All in good time son. For now just enjoy the nice day. We will get to it I promise."

His parents continued to walk ahead. Artemis followed trying to make looking at stuff interesting.

Just then, right under a bush, there was a strange sucking sound and a small hairy head poked out of a hole that had suddenly appeared in the ground.

Not knowing if this creature was hostile, friendly or one of the many attractions, Artemis quickly ducked behind a nearby bench and watched the creature though a crack in the boards.

The creature had apparently not noticed the boy and crawled out of his hole, crouching to the ground like an animal. It had a body like a regular human only it was covered in hair and tiny. Well except for its back side. That was big.

After quickly looking around, the thing did something to its mouth that let his lower jaw hang loosely. Then it aimed its head at the ground. In a splat of mud the creature had vanished.

"Mother!" The five year old cried, "Mother, did you see that thing in the hole?" Artemis looked up. His parents were no where to be seen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holly was flying around Cinderella's castle when she heard a small boy cry, "Mother, did you see that thing by the hole?" Looking toward the sound of the voice, Holly saw a small boy, probably only five. He was nicely dressed for a five year old and his face looked unnaturally pale against his dark hair. Judging by his remark to his mother, he had seen Mulch.

Flying lower, Holly looked for signs of the dwarf. Not finding any she glanced back at the mud-boy to see if he was pointing it out to his mother at all. He wasn't though. He didn't appear to be with anyone. He looked lost.

She flew down behind the bench. Looking around to make sure nobody was looking she unshielded. Then she called to the mud-boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Little boy, are you lost?" came a voice behind Artemis. Turning around he saw another small person, though she wasn't nearly quite as hairy.

However, this lady was a stranger. Father had told him to never let strangers know he was alone.

"No my bodyguard is right around the corner. He's watching me right now and if he thinks that I might be in trouble he'll come over and kill anything that he thins might hurt me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holly doubted this, but the mud-boy was smart not to tell a stranger he was alone.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," she told him. "Did you see another person as small as me anytime recently? He might have been a bit hairier though."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know who you are talking about," said the wide-eyed boy. "He popped out of the ground," Artemis paused. "He had the biggest backside I've ever seen," he blurted out. How tactless, he thought. I shouldn't have insulted her friend like that.

The small lady didn't seem to mind though. Actually she seemed to think it was funny. She was laughing at him. Artemis Fowl the second was not in the mood to be laughed at.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Holly could control her laughing she said, "Do you remember where you saw my friend?"

"Yes," was the sharp reply.

Oops. The mud-boy had apparently taken offence to her fit of giggles.

"Sorry. Could you tell me where you saw him?"

"Yes."

"Where did you see him?"

The mud-boy pointed under the bush right behind her. Holly looked under it and sure enough there were signs of a dwarf down there. Strong smelling signs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you," the small lady said. "You've helped me a lot. Now how's about I

help you find your mother." 

"But I'm not lost," Artemis protested.

"I know you're not lost, but your mother is," the lady said smiling. "Wait here."

Then she disappeared. Vanished. Artemis nearly fell over in shock. He sat on the bench to wait for her. The young boy thought about the mysterious lady. She had to be his fairy god-mother. He knew it! Fairies were real!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holly flew high above the Disney crowd. It wasn't hard to find the mud-boy's parents. They were the only people who weren't enjoying themselves. They were searching franticly and calling for an "Artemis." Making a mental note as to where they were, Holly flew back down to the mud-boy. He was sitting on the bench smartly.

"I found your parents," she said appearing from the back of the bench like before. "They are close. I'll take you to them."

She took the small boy's hand in her own. Then looking straight at him, said," I don't like people to see me so I'm going to disappear again. When you see your parents don't tell them about me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis decided that he wouldn't tell his parents about his fairy god-mother. They wouldn't believe him anyway.

The lady then disappeared again, but he could still feel her hand vibrating against his own. He let the lady pull him to the other side of the Cinderella castle. There amongst the crowd were to people shouting his name.

"Mother!" Artemis cried letting go of his fairy god-mother and running to his mother.

"Arty! Oh my boy!" his mother cried running to him and scooping him up. Artemis's father ran up and checked to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Where were you?" his father asked.

"I was on the other side of the castle, father." The little boy replied.

"How did you know we were over here?"

Artemis looked over where he had left his fairy god-mother. Only a small heat shimmer was left.

"My fairy god-mother helped me," he said winking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From afar, Holly watched the mud-boy reunite with his parents. Perhaps the boy had seen too much of Fairy magic, but he was five, he would forget it in due time. Right then her main concern was a certain kleptomaniatic dwarf.


End file.
